So this is what love feels like
by dracolover113
Summary: Well in this story Morgan has just met Cal, and yes she will find out she is a witch, but give it time. I hope you like it because my friends sure did. As always thank you for reading it! OH and cal will not be evil in this one..


**well here is the first chapter of my new story! I really hope you like it and please review. I dont care how bad you thougt it was, but even the smallest review just to tell me what you thought is fine. I hope you like it as well as my first story which hopefully i can get the next chapter out soon. Thank you for reading it!**

I looked around at my homeroom, and all I could think was _wow everyone has changed so much._ My best friend,Bree, sat with her boyfriend. I really hoped she stayed with this one. The poor kids that she has hurt. I knew something was going on when I saw a group of kids around one desk. That always meant that there was a new kid. As I walked toward the crowd they parted, and I saw the deep purple of his eyes. I felt my knees go week, and saw the floor coming towards me faster and faster. As my eyes focused on what was in front of me I heard him speak. "Are you okay," he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must have tripped over my own two feet, silly me," I said, laughing at the situation.

"You worried me there for a second. My names Cal. What's yours?" I had been asked this question a thousand times in my life, but I never thought it was this hard to answer ever.

"My names Morgan," I stuttered out. I couldn't believe how hard it was for me to say my own name around him. He looked at me, and the whole world stopped. My heart melted just saying his name in my head. Bree noticed, and finally decided to come over.

"Morgan, are you okay," She asked, with a worried look in her eye.

"Yes, Bree, I'm fine." I sat up and rubbed my head. A significantly large goose egg was forming where it had it there floor. Great just another reason for everyone to call me a klutz. As I stood up the bell rang for first period. Gym, oh how I hated gym. The teacher was a grouch that never did anything with us. That period went fast, and then the bell rang again. The whole day went fast until ninth period. Chemistry. It wasn't really my best subject, but I was passing so it was okay with me. Until I saw him sitting next to where I sit. I never thought I would have one of my least favorite classes with a kid that I really didn't know, but was mad for him already.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in this class," Cal said, as I sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I kinda figured you wouldn't. So I bet that people have been asking you this all day, but where you from." He smiled at me.

"Actually people haven't been asking that, but its nice to know someone cares about that kind of stuff. Not just the shampoo I use. Well I was born in England, but I grew up in Oregon." My eyes grew wide at the mention of England.

"I visited there a couple of months ago with my family actually. I thought I was magnificent." He just nodded, and the teacher started our lecture. All I could hear was Mr. Zwinestick drone on and on, but all the while I kept taking side glances at Cal. I noticed the way his dark brown hair fell onto his eyes, and the movement of his Adams apple when he answered questions. I felt like a stalker, but I couldn't help it. When it came time to the last five minutes of class Cal looked at me for a couple seconds and looked away. "What?"

"Morgan you know I think your eyes are so beautiful, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to a party this Friday?"

"Sure. I have nothing better to do."

"I'll see you there then." I was about to say something else to him but the bell rang and he was out of his chair. I watched him walk away, and my heart started thumping. I couldn't wait until Friday! I got up and walked down the hill of my high school in East New York. I could hear my best friends heels the whole way down to my car.

"Wait up Morgan!" She wasn't happy, so my guess was Billy made her mad.

"What happened with Billy today?" She looked baffled by the fact that I already knew what was wrong. When you know someone as long as I've known Bree you would understand.

"He decided that he was going to hang out with his family tonight instead of going to the movies with me." I started to laugh, even when she glared at me. She was mad over nothing.

"Bree, it is okay. It is one movie, and you two will be able to see it some other time. Calm down." She just stuck her nose up and went to her car. I was 17, and my best friend still acted like she was five when she was mad. As I walked up to the drivers side of my car my sister, Mary K, came to the passenger side of the car.

"I am so sick of school," she screamed as she slammed my car door.

"What happened?" I really didn't care as much as I should have but, all I could think about was Cal and his eyes.

"Damien tried to kiss me when I told him I would not date him!"

"Did you punch him?" I could feel her glaring at the side of my head. The rest of the ride home was silent. It gave me time to think. Tonight was my night to cook, but I couldn't think of anything to make. When I pulled into the driveway I felt the strange feeling I was being watched, but I looked around and nothing was there.

"What's your problem Morgan," Mary K asked me. Her voice sneered a little at the end, but I ignored it. She could be very moody.

"Nothing, just help me find something to make for diner okay." We walked inside to find a not from our parents.

_Girls._

_ Were going to be home late. Me and your mother decided to go out to diner. Sorry Morgan we decided this at the last minute. There is box of mac and cheese in the cupboard. _

_ Love, Mom and Dad. _

"Well I think I'll go start the water for you sis," Mary K said, as she walked towards the kitchen. I ran upstairs to grab a ponytail. My hair was so long that I can't afford to keep it down when I'm cooking. As I sat in front of my mirror to put my hair into a ponytail I spaced out, and had a vision.

_ I could hear the drum beating in the back of the scene. I looked out the window, and saw a dark figure coming toward the house. I tried to scream, but nothing would come out. As the figure came closer I could see his dark hair and pale skin. He looked up at me in the window. The purple of his eyes were blazing like the sun. _

"YOUR WATER IS BOILING!" I snapped out of the dazed feeling. I didn't think it had been that long. I got up and ran down there stairs to pour the noodles in the pot. As I watched them dancing in the water I thought of his eyes. I knew it was Cal, but why would he appear in my vision? After we had ate, did homework, and put dishes away. I decided to watch a little TV in the living room. I must of feel asleep, because the next thing I knew was my parents coming home and telling me to go upstairs. The next morning I woke up with fear in my heart. My dream was so vivid, and realistic. That was me in that burning building. I could feel the heat still on my skin. My dreams aren't usually this bad. Then again there was never really a guy I was starting to have feelings for. I checked my phone reading the text from Bree. Morgan_, Billy got me flowers! They are so pretty. And I think the new kid likes you. I just have a feeling. _I shook my head. She has feelings all the time, but why did she think this one was so important to tell me. Everything was starting to sound weird. I took a couple deep breaths, and went to get ready for the day. As I walked down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, I could hear my mom cooking bacon.

"Hey sweetie, sorry about last night. We just needed to go out," she said. She wanted to continue but I stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Say no more. Just hand me a glass and the coffee please." She chuckled as she helped me make my cup of coffee. I wasn't very functional in the morning. The next thing I knew I was being tackled by Mary K.

"Did you use my coverup," she asked me, basically screaming in my ear.

"Do I use make up." I asked. She rolled her eyes and went back to our bathroom to look for it. I don't understand why girls hid behind makeup. About twenty minutes later I yelled up the stair, "Mary K I'm leaving in two minutes. If your not down here by then your walking!" I could hear her scream all the way by the door. She was down the stairs in ten seconds ready to go. I knew she was really fast in the morning, but holy crap. My whole family are morning people, unlike me who is a total night owl. I loved driving to school during October, The leaves were so beautiful, and watching the jack-o-lanterns start to appear on front porches was a welcoming sight. Halloween as been my favorite holiday for years. This year though I was spending it at Cal's party. I couldn't wait to see him in homeroom today. As I walked into homeroom Bree ran up to me crying.

"What's the matter," I asked her, the concern in my voice growing my the minute.

"Billy broke up with me, because he wants to get back with Katherine," she said, sobbing into her hand. I hugged her, and she was grateful for the hug. I sat with her and talked to her the whole time, but I felt like I was being watched again. I looked at Cal straight away and saw his violet eyes staring at me like daggers. He just sat there watching me. I couldn't help the butterflies in my stomach. As I was sitting at lunch under the old maple tree he came and sat down beside me.

"So how are you today?" I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if he generally cared.

"Its school, how do you think I am?" He started laughing, so I figured I would join in. He took my face in his hand a couple seconds after words.

"Morgan, I want to ask you something." I felt like I could start trembling at any moment.

"What?"

"Do you believe in witches and the occult?" My heart sank. I really thought maybe I was finally going to find someone. I guess I'm not good enough for anyone.

"Actually I do," I answered, true fully, "I actually kind of have like little visions." He stared at me for five minutes.

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was curious. Some of the students are kind of. How could I put it?"

"Square. Trust me I know." He chuckled, and we locked eyes for a couple seconds.

"I guess you could say that. Well its getting about that time. Ill see you in Chemistry." I watched him walk away again. I had to stop doing that. It obviously wasn't going to happen for a girl like me. I heard the bell ring, but I decided to cut class. I ran to my car, and decided to go to my favorite place ever. The woods behind my house.


End file.
